Burned
by Stallion6 of Deviantart
Summary: The Apex Predator and the Brothers of Destruction arrive in time to save Harry...but he is severely burned by his Uncle. With their guidance, can Harry rise to become what he truly is-the Apex Monster of Hogwarts?
1. The Fire Burns

The first person to CORRECTLY guess the origin of the title gets their request put in the next chapter.

Warnings:

Slytherin Harry

Slytherin Hermione

Manipulative Dumbledore

Some scenes of Child Abuse

Mentoring! Undertaker

Mentoring! Kane

Mentoring! Randy Orton

ch1: The Fire Burns

It was a normal day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The staff had been called in for a meeting by Headmaster Dumbledore, but he had yet to show himself. Suddenly, the Divination Teacher, Sybil Trelawney stood up and stared into space. She gasped out, in what sounded like multiple voices, "The time draws near. The One with the Power to Vanquish the Dark Lord will be freed from his fate and embrace his true potential. Mentored by the Man of the Dead, molded by the Viper of a Human, raised by the human Demon, he will rise up and redeem the name of the Serpent. The One with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be freed from Fate as the day dies." As soon as it began, Trelawney blinked and, in her normal voice, asked "I'm sorry, did I say something?" much to the shock of her co-workers, who had just witnessed a true prophecy.

/

"Are you sure this will work?" A gruff voice asked as a man in a black and red suit sat next to another man in a black leather coat holding what looked like the inner workings of a large analog wall clock. "I just can't shake the feeling that something was left out." The man in the black and red suit, who turned to reveal a red mask, said. "And the fact that in the sixth book….his future….wife" the man in the black coat spat out wife like it was poison, "was shown looking at love potions at the end of an early chapter…then Harry _suddenly_ gets feelings for her?" The first man who wore a dark brown shirt with the skeleton of a viper on it and blue jeans nodded. "As R-Truth would say '_I smell a conspiracy'_ or at least that's what I think he would say…" He added as the man in the red mask started turning the workings of the clock in the same way one would use a Time Turner.

/

A seven year old Harry Potter sat shaking in his "room", which in reality was only a cupboard under a stairway. He didn't know what exactly happened. He had been chased by Dudley and his gang at the school playground and the next thing he knew, he was on the roof. This didn't bode well for him since when unnatural things happened, his uncle got angry and when his uncle got angry-pain followed. It was a chilly evening in November. His aunt and cousin were sitting on the couch in the living room, watching the telly as the fireplace roared. The door slammed shut as he heard his aunt get up to whisper what happened to Vernon. A minute later he heard his uncle shout "**BOY!**"

/

The three men landed on the front lawn of one Number 4 Privet Drive just as they heard a man shout "**BOY!**" The man in the coat ran to the door and-without a moment's hesitation-kicked the door down. They were in time to see one Dudley Dursley being escorted to his room by his mother-Petunia as they heard a child scream in pain. The man in the red mask wasted no time moving past his brother, only to pause and scream in rage at what he saw. The boy's uncle had tossed the helpless Harry Potter into the fireplace-as it was still ignited. "Now see here…" Vernon had started, only for the masked man's vice-grip to tighten over his throat. He lifted the walrus like man and chokeslamed him into the couch, knocking it over. He quickly picked up the boy, whose hair and clothes were still on fire. "GET SOME WATER OVER HERE! AND CALL THE COPS!" The man shouted. After that, everything went dark for Harry Potter, who was unaware that his scar was oozing black "blood" and fading.

/

Harry groaned as he awoke. "Tossed in a fireplace, that was new uncle." Harry reached for his glasses, ignoring his muscles screaming in protest. Instead, his hands touched a cold, metal object that felt like it had a goo-like substance inside of it. "You're awake I see." He heard a voice say in front of him, but he couldn't see who it was, in fact, there were three large blurs in front of him. "Put that mast on, it has burn salve on the inside to help heal you." Harry gulped, as the voice sounded like a man you didn't want to cross. "I…can't see what I'm doing sir." He said, before bracing himself for the beating to follow for speaking out of turn and questioning orders. "You're not going to get hurt again, kid." One said as he stood up and put the mask on him. Instantly, he could see better. There was a man with a buzz cut and a short beard wearing a shirt with a viper's skeleton. The other man had a hooded cloak on in a matter that he looked like belonged in a graveyard, and the last man, the one who put the mask on him, had a red mask and a black and red outfit that had a red flame pattern on the right leg. Glancing at the mirror, Harry almost didn't recognize himself. He had on a black mask with red stripes on it. "The eye pieces have prescription glasses in them. Oh, and the mouth part comes off." The man in the red mask said before pulling it slightly to the left. Something clicked and the mouth guard easily came off. "It has a locking mechanism. It ONLY comes off to eat, got it!" The man in the red mask said, getting a nod in reply as he slid it back to place.

"You said I'm…not going to get hurt again?" He asked. All three men gave a sinister smirk. "We called the police when you were tossed into the fire. Seeing you injured and hearing them say 'the freak deserved it'…well, your aunt and uncle are in prison and your cousin is in a special building for 'incurable criminal boys' or something like that" "Who are you" Harry asked as he sat up, noticing for the first time that he was in a hospital. "Randy Orton" The man in the snake-skeleton shirt said. "I am known as The Undertaker." The cloaked man said in a gravelly voice. "As for me? I am the Big Red Machine….I….am Kane"

Chapter end

Copy and paste these things for the following (minus the spaces)

Outfit Harry will eventually wear : imgres?q=kane+2000+outfit&hl=en&biw=1440&bih=785&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=QVwK82hgbOBOLM:&imgrefurl= . /11555-Thom-s-Lists-Vol-1-Best-and-Worst-Attires&do

Theme used later on (better look at the mask): / watch?v=vstjJIhVd3s


	2. The Legacy Begins

Review replies:

**Psycho-k**: In a way, yes.

**DZ2**: You are right about the title…how odd that we have similar ideas. Also, the current theme Kane has, Veil of Fire, is a remix of "Burned" combined with "Man on Fire".

Burned

Ch 2: The Legacy begins.

The next morning, Harry awoke to see a new outfit on the bedside. He had overheard that Kane had been given charge of Harry as his ward, as long as Randy Orton and Undertaker helped him. Now that his aunt and uncle were gone, Harry felt for the first time that his life meant something. He glanced at the outfit and, with great difficulty, started putting it on. He wanted his new caretakers to be proud of him.

/

A few minutes later, Kane walked through the door and had a case of déjà vu. In front of him was a young boy wearing a black shirt with red stripes going down the front and back. The red pattern had started above the right arm and continued to expand until it reached beneath the left arm. The left arm was left exposed, as it hadn't been burned because Harry kept subconsciously rolling over it. There was a black pants with a red lightning strike pattern on each leg held up be a black belt. He wore a black glove on his right hand and had a black wristband with rounded spikes on his left wrist. A pair of black boots completed his outfit. The black mask with red stripes completed the look. Kane shook his head, forcing back the memories of his outfit during the year 2000. "Come on, Harry. We've bought a house in London." HE said, causing Harry to look up at him with wide eyes. "I-I've never been to London…sir…" Harry stuttered. Randy walked into the room and glanced at Kane. "The courts also noted that he has never been to the dentist, so that has to be done as well." Harry's eyes widened. "But the mouth guard only comes off to eat." He recited. Orton glanced at the Big Red Machine. "The dentist is the only other exception….besides brushing your teeth." He noted with Kane agreeing with him. With that, Harry stumbled after them, doing his best to ignore the weak feeling in his leg muscles.

/

Kane had Harry take off the mouth guard and leave it in the car Undertaker had bought. Undertaker had outdone himself, buying the best model he could at the time-obviously in black. Randy Orton was just glad he didn't buy a hearse. Glancing up at the sign "Granger Dentistry Clinic" Harry just hoped what his cousin told him about dentists was just to scare him. Kane smirked to the Undertaker. What nobody realized is that he, Undertaker, and Randy Orton were Half-Blood wizards. There was a mixture of Pure-Bloods, Muggles, Muggleborns, and Half-Bloods in the WWE. Although, Kane realized that in the timeframe they were in, the WWE was still the WWF. The World Wildlife Fund hadn't sued the company yet. They had taken the time-travel devise to go back, but not until after they made magical clones to take their place until their mission was over. The clones wouldn't disperse until they cancelled the spell in that time period, and once the clones were dispelled, they would receive their memories. It was the perfect tool to use until Harry had defeated Voldemort and no longer needed them.

/

Inside the dentist clinic, Harry sat nervously. Sitting alone in a corner reading a heavy book was a young girl about his age, if not a year older. The girl glanced up from the book and saw Harry looking at her, which made him flinch slightly and turn away. Now this odd behavior got the girl's attention, as well as his odd outfit. Getting up and setting the book down, she walked over to him and sat down next to him. Now Harry could see that she was slightly buck-toothed and had untamable bushy brown hair. "My parents are the dentists here" She said, causing him to flinch slightly. "Th-they won't hurt me, will they?" Harry asked. "Of course not!" The girl replied, "My name is Hermione Granger" "I'm…" Harry started to say but was interrupted by an adult woman who had the same hair as Hermione announcing "Harry Potter." He gulped and said to Hermione, "I have to go." Hermione did not notice the man in a black cloak hiding in the shadows holding a gold urn with a lightning bolt on it and a metal "T" with two spikes going through it (Undertaker symbol). "The ashes of an abaddon demon with the magic still intact. The power still lies dormant for Harry to draw from, but none of the temptation of the demon itself remains to corrupt him….perfect" The Undertaker said to himself. Harry would deal with many battles to come. The abaddon demon ashes were chosen for a reason. The abaddon was a demon with the powers of war and devastation.

/

Nearly an hour later Harry went out and Randy Orton paid for his procedure. Nothing was seriously wrong that some brushing wouldn't fix. Afterwards, they left for the new house, a two story building with five bedrooms. Each person had their own room. There was a kitchen, dining room, and living room. They had bought the house with a basement and filled it with workout gear and a ring similar to the ones used in the WWE. Undertaker handed Harry the urn and the metal spike before leading him to a training dummy. "Now before we begin, you must know that like me, Kane, and Orton, you are a wizard. Magic is real." With that, Undertaker took out a pure black wand and created a ball of blue flame. "The spell I will teach you will turn people into druids. The druids will only talk when you want them to and only tell others what you want them to hear. They are excellent spies as magic prevents the use of legilimency from being used on them." With that, Undertaker told him a Latin phrase. "That is the spell. Focus on the dummy becoming a druid." Harry glared at the dummy and repeated the phrase. To his surprise, the dummy became a living human covered in a black cloak holding a candle. Undertaker gave an evil grin. "Excellent."

/

The Undertaker was not surprised when Kane and Orton wanted to train Harry as well. He knew that they would not have come unless they wanted to help as well. Besides, all three men had huge prides. They wouldn't stand for only one person teaching them while they just sat around. No, they wanted credit as well. Harry had taken to Kane's fire manipulation well and was slightly hesitant with Orton's physical moves, but was doing well at those as well. The training was going well-better than they planned to be exact. Undertaker was actually slightly looking forward to Harry's Hogwarts letter. That was when the Monster would be unleashed on all those who opposed him.


	3. Your real friends

Review replies:

**Azera-v: **here it is!

**Crystalstorm: **thanks for the positive review!

**DZ2**: I had a limited amount of time to write the last chapter. This chapter shows a time skip to avoid boring the audiences AND to not reveal Harry's powers too early. My second Pottermore account put me in the house I should have been in-Slytherin. As a fellow Slytherin, you should know the use of not showing all of your cards at once, so to speak. Ironically, both of my wands have a LOT of properties similar. Both are made with the wood of a tree found in my home state of Michigan (Beech and Pine), both are 12 and a half inches. Both phoenix feather cores. The only difference is that my Beech wand is "unbending" and my Pine wand is "Rigid".

**Ultima-owner: **Druids make everything better!

_**Burned**_

Ch 3: "Your real friends"

Harry sat on the Hogwarts express as it rumbled across the English countryside in an empty compartment. No one else had dared to sit near him, as now his outfit had sharp, black spikes similar to the one the Undertaker had on his covered arm. Harry stared at his masked reflection as he pet Hedwig, a storm phoenix. Randy Orton had bought it for Harry while they were shopping at Diagon Alley while she was under the disguise of a snowy owl. Imagine everyone's surprise when enchantments on the owl were cancelled when it crossed the protective wards around their house and the owl turned into a white phoenix with blue and silver markings on her wings. The only other wizard who had a storm phoenix as a familiar was Merlin; and-ironically enough-it also disguised itself as a snowy owl. Harry was brought out of his thoughts when the door opened.

/

A boy with flaming red hair and freckles across his face stuck his dirt-covered nose into the compartment. "Is Harry Potter in this compartment?" He asked. Now this set off warning alarms in Harry's mind. "No." He replied, glaring at him. "Tough luck then. I'm going to become his Best Mate-Dumbledore told me so. I will lead him to the glory of being in Gryffindor house." "While he is not in this compartment, so take your arrogance elsewhere!" Harry roared, standing up to his full 11-year-old size of 5 feet. All of the training he had done had paid off as he shot up to be a "giant" among his age group and well muscled. The ginger prat could only barely squeak and run out as a power the Undertaker taught him known as the "Dementor's aura" was activated. The area had gotten cold and many sad and frightening memories were brought forth amongst those who dared to oppose him. When the red-head had left, Harry sat back down as a blond-haired kid loudly bragged how he was going to turn the "Great Harry Potter" into a follower of the Dark Lord. "As if." Harry spat under his breath. "The only reason I would be in the same room as Riddle would be to put him six feet under. He openly defies and mocks Death-thinking he is its master." Harry picked up a flower from a nearby vase in his ungloved hand and watched it wither and die. "A true Master of Death is blessed with the Power of Death."

/

A round boy with brown hair holding a toad and a girl with hazel eyes and untamable bushy brown hair entered his compartment. "Can we sit here? Everywhere else didn't want us around because I'm muggleborn." The brown-haired girl said. Harry looked at Hedwig, who nodded her approval. "Pureblood supremacy, my arse." Harry said, "The only families that produce squibs are the inbred society of Purebloods and with the increasing amount of muggleborn and half-bloods, it won't take long for them to start marrying second cousins….if they are not already." Neville flinched, as he was a Pureblood, but understood the logic and knew he wasn't insulting his directly-only those who wore the title "Pureblood" like a badge of honor. "So, what houses do you want to go into?" Harry asked. "I'm just happy being here" Neville said, "I thought I was a squib." "Did you get your own wand?" Harry asked, "No. I'm using my dad's since he's….incapacitated." "Owl your guardian then, an ill-suited wand will hamper your own magic." Harry advised. "I'd love to be in Ravenclaw, but I heard good things about Gryffindor." "Don't. Gryffindor can be rather judgmental. You might end up crying in a bathroom before the end of your first year. Same thing with Ravenclaw. Smart bunch, but are too willing to clamor all over each other for good grades. What I want is Slytherin. " Harry advised. "But why? You-Know-Who came from Slytherin!" Neville exclaimed. "Dark Wizards and witches have come from the other three houses as well." Harry said, "Although they deny it, it is true. There are an increasing number of Slytherins with at least ONE muggle parent, so don't worry about having to be Pureblood to get into Slytherin. No. What I like about Slytherin is that they look out for each other. If they have a problem, they work it out within their common room. They are united to protect themselves from a school that thinks they are evil. In fact, the most well-known Slytherin was Merlin." Harry said, his eyes glazing over. Neville and the girl digested the information, and smiled that he wasn't planning to go into the house of the Serpent because You-Know-Who was in it. "Neville Longbottom." Neville introduced himself. "Hermione Granger" The girl said, eyeing Hedwig with awe. "Harry Potter" Harry said, smirking underneath his mask at their reaction. Who knew that they would both faint?

/

Harry strapped the wand holster with his eleven inch Holly and Phoenix feather wand to his uncovered arm. On the inside of his right boot was a second holster-this one with a second wand that bonded itself to him. Elder and Dragon Heartstring, unbending and 12 and ¾ inches. Olivander had been shocked, as no one before Harry had had two wands bond to one wizard at the same time. The Elder wood wand was hidden from public as a back-up in case Harry found himself disarmed. Hedwig stayed with him as he traveled to the boats Hagrid had set up for the first years. The trio found itself meeting another girl, this one named Tracey Davis. Her friend-Daphne Greengrass- had to sit with others to start up an "ice queen" reputation. If she successfully did that, Tracey would be better protected by being her friend. Harry gazed out at the large castle that would be his home for the better part of the year and adjusted his glove. His face underneath his mask contorted in a twisted smile. The Monster was home.

/

Harry ignored the Sorting Hat's song-as he heard it from Kane-in favor of watching the area around the Great Hall and seeing how things could be used as weapons or intimidation tools if things got out of hand. He listened intently as the Sorting Hat was placed on Hermione's head and it sat there for nearly a minute before shouting "Slytherin!" Which caused Draco Malfoy's jaw to drop at the fact a Muggleborn was placed in Slytherin. Neville was also up there for nearly a minute before going into the snake pit. Harry placed himself at the very doors at the back of the remaining crowd. When it was his turn, he was going to make an entrance. "Potter, Harry"

/

Fire exploding from every torch and candle in the Great Hall was not the expected response. A chilling wind also swept through the hall, slamming the doors shut and extinguishing the candles. The candles and torches near the doors relit as a theme Harry was very familiar with-Veil of Fire- started playing and he started walking forward. He could hear others gasping and whispering at his appearance. When he got in front of the Sorting Hat he lifted his arms and then swung them down, causing the same reaction among the torches and candles as when his name was called. "You have to excuse my outfit" Harry said, tilting his head towards McGonagall, "It covers the burns". Hearing her gasp, and then fall to her knees, Harry took the hat and then sat down with his right leg crossed over his left, placing the hat over his head. "_Hmm. You have a thirst to prove yourself, and a potential for greatness….I know where to put you…._" The Sorting Hat said, before shouting "Slytherin!" Harry placed the hat back on the stool after standing up and walked over and sat next to Hermione at the Slytherin table, the cloak over his outfit gaining a green trim and a green emblem with a grey snake.

/

After the last student was sorted, Dumbledore-who had a very visible frown on his face-began the feast. "How? How did the Hero of the Wizarding World get placed into the house rumored to be evil?" Harry heard a student as another. Harry stared up to the ceiling, his smirk visible without the mouth guard on the mask and began singing at loud voice "I hear Voices in my head, they talk to me, they understand. They talk to me. They talk to me. They tell me things that I will do; they show me things I'll do to you. They talk to me!"


	4. Pain and Power

Review Replies:

**Verona-mira: (ch1) **Yes, it will go on. Wait, if you love all three chapters, why did you review the first one?

**King Scorpious: **Wow! A "King" reviewed. Well then, consider this a "royal" chapter.

**Kisa Tracer: **Well then, here is the next update.

**Jest762: **Thank you. We have a lot of the same likes, then. By the way….ROCK IS FINALLY WWE CHAMPION AFTER MORE THAN 7 YEARS!

**WhiteElfElder: **In wrestling, the entrance is always the biggest thing. It announces "hey, here I come" and, if used right, can scare/shock opponents. Messing with people's minds is always a way to come out ahead.

**jh831: **Two reviews. Well, it will be HarryXHermione, although dark. Well then, at least there isn't another company called WWE!

**ILoveAnime89:** Thank you!

**luxord5294: **Here's the next update!

**Pokemon Master Razit: **The link didn't go through due to Fanfiction link filters. Here's an easier way. Go to Google images and look up "Masked Kane 2000". Going right to left, there should be good images of the attire mentioned on images 4 and 8.

**EroSlackerMicha: **Thanks. A "veteran"/experienced writer like you telling me I had an interesting idea is very inspiring.

**No vigilance: **Luna's too mellow to sing that loud…although with the creatures she sees….could she see Hell's monsters?

**DZ2: **You're right! I didn't notice that until later. This was why the next chapter took so long. I was going to re-edit chapter 3 when my mind told me that I could work with that error and turn it into an actual thing. You'll see that this chapter.

**Crystalstorm: **Feel bad for Snape. Draco and Dumbledore will be getting their share of well-deserved pain…hehehe…I feel like I'm announcing Brock Lesner.

**ultima-owner: **What better way of saying "don't mess with me" than scaring everyone?

**Burned**

**Ch4: Pain and Power**

As Harry methodically walked with the other first years to the Slytherin Common Room, he stuck close to Neville and Hermione. He was quiet, remembering the time he had met Hermione in the dentistry clinic. In fact, after that visit, they had written letters to each other. After a couple months, that suddenly came to a stop. Now, Hermione had acted like she had never met him. One reason came to Harry's mind. Someone _Obliviate_d her.

Making sure a child of a Death Eater was not watching, he lifted his gloved hand and a grey flame surrounded it. The flame then launched itself into the back of Hermione's head, passing through her but causing her hair to glow. Cracking his neck, he watched-with a hidden smirk-as Hermione went rigid and stopped moving. She slowly, with wide eyes, turned back to him and asked "Harry….is that really you?" With a sharp nod, he answered, and then tilted his head to the hallway the Slytherin Common Room was in. They would have to talk later.

/

"Good evening. I am your head of house and potion's master-Professor Snape. Now, I will be looking out for you-as now most of Hogwarts believes you all to be evil. Whether you end up that way or not is up to you." The black-clad figure of Professor Severus Snape said, while pacing. Snape's dark eyes scanned the crowd of first years-having already gone through the older student orientation earlier. "However, what you must stick to is that _Slytherins stick together._ If you have a problem with someone from Slytherin, deal with it _inside the common room._" It was at this Draco Malfoy snapped. "What?! So we can't humiliate this buck-toothed Mudblood who dares think she is a Slytherin publicly?!" But before Snape could say anything, Harry struck first.

A gloved hand tightened around the youngest Malfoy's throat and threw him across the common room and into the grating that blocked off the fireplace. Harry then, with a roar, knocked everything off the table and dragged Malfoy to it and slammed his head into it. Harry then stood on the top of the table and dragged the blonde ponce onto it and stood him up. Harry then tightened his right arm around Malfoy's neck and jumped so his body was vertical while dragging Malfoy down. Malfoy ended up going through the table while Harry landed on his back relatively unharmed. It was then Harry realized how fun it was using Randy's RKO….and how the blond Pureblood superiority supporter could not fire off a single spell to defend himself.

/

"Right….like that…." Snape said, after blinking a couple of times. That was no way James Potter would have acted. Also, he heard about Harry having burns when he told Minerva about them. His brutality…also reminded him of how Lily could be when she was REALLY mad. Those green eyes…the intensity in them was not human….it was like looking into the eyes of a venomous snake. Still, part of him wish that his godson was not the one Harry had to use as the example.

Harry glared at the other students. The children of the Death Eaters looked terrified- especially Goyle, Crabbe, Parkinson. Daphne Greengrass, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Grainger, Tracey Davis, Sally-Ann Perks, and Blaise Zabini were looking at him like he was the second coming of Merlin, and those looks were strengthened when Hedwig "flashed" in with a burst of lightning. Harry sighed and sat down in one of the nearby chairs, ignoring everyone else's looks. Hedwig bumped his metal mask a few times, signaling what she wanted to do. After a few-minute stare down where he tested her desire to carry out said idea, he pulled off his mask. The blackened flesh around his eyes and down to his cheeks nearly made a few people throw up, but Hedwig perched herself on his shoulder and let a few tears fall from her eyes and land on the skin around his eyes, making the black coloration fade to a dark grey. After this was done, he replaced his black-and-red-striped mask. He got a few looks of pity from some of the other students, while Goyle was outright laughing at him, mocking him.

/

Out of nowhere, all of the flames extinguished within the Slytherin common room, leaving the room pitch black and those inside it in panic. After a few seconds, the flames re-lit, but Parkinson and Crabbe were unconscious with visible lacerations on their foreheads and Harry was holding Goyle upside down, with the boy's head between his knees. Without warning, Harry dropped to his knees-slamming Goyle's head into the stone floor. He then let Goyle's unconscious body drop onto its back and Harry stood up and glared down at those unconscious-including Malfoy.

It was then that Harry said his first words since the dinner feast.

"_**Requiescat In Pace"**_ He said, turning away from his fellow students and into the first years boy's dormitory. Leaving the other students in awe at the message he just left his victims with.

**Rest In Peace**


End file.
